The Other Cullens
by GreetingsDearie
Summary: When a mysterious woman arrives in Forks much to Edwards delight Bella can't help but feel there is something wrong. When dark secrets are unveiled Bella will soon learn she doesn't know the Cullen's very well at all. Takes place after New Moon. Rated M for gore and future situations.
1. Chapter 1

**/ Hello one and all. I would like to take this moment to say if you really live and die for Bella this may not be the fanfiction for you. This is mainly going to be focusing on the Cullen clan and a darker side to the Twilight vampire world. Anyway, enjoy! /**

To say she was excited was an understatement. The entire Cullen clan had opted to go on a small vacation (prompted by the ever brilliant Alice) to visit friends in Norway. The entire clan except for, her beloved. Edward had opted to stay behind, ever since they had returned from Italy he had been essentially keeping her within arms reach every waking moment of the day. Not that she was complaining. She had already packed up a bag for the school week and had informed Charlie that she and Alice would be on lock down at the Cullen's studying intently for the upcoming winter exams in school, she may have sweetened the deal with him by saying Edward and his brothers would be out of town that week on a boys camping trip. Had she not been standing in front of him she was almost certain Charlie would have done a small jig of glee at the prospect of them both being away from each other for an entire week. If only he knew.

Things for now had been quiet on the Volturi front, since they got back they had no heard so much as a whisper from them. She knew they were probably watching, waiting for her to be turned as per their agreement. Edward was still less than willing to give in and hold up their end of the bargain. She hoped she could use some... Gentle persuasion this week to change his mind.

She had already given Edward the score, he knew to wait until Charlie had left for work before collecting her from the house. She had been busying herself all morning ensuring there was enough meals pre-made and in the freezer for Charlie when he got home from work every evening. She even made him a list of breakfast items and their locations in the kitchen and stuck them on the fridge. She knew it was her conscience getting the better of her for lying to him but she tried to push that to the back of her mind as the familiar sound of Edwards Volvo pulling up in the driveway shook her from her thoughts. She quickly grabbed her school bag and a small duffel bag filled with clothes for the week and made her way out to the car.

The moment she saw him, leaning against the silver vehicle like a Greek god, that crooked irresistible grin on his face... Everything else melted away. She quickly maneuvered the icy patches on her drive to collide with his marble embrace.

"Whoa, easy there love, it's a bit early in the morning for an injury." He chuckled.

"Come on, you know you would have caught me before I had a chance to hit the ground."

"Always."

The drive to school was comfortable, as always he had the cars heating on full blast for her. Always so considerate. As they pulled into the car park she could see their friends waving over to them. Edward had gotten much better at mingling with other humans. Jess, Mike, Angela, Eric and Tyler were all seen as people Edward would label as 'friends' something she was immensely proud of him for.

"Edward! Where's the rest of the fam?" Tyler called as they got out of the car.

"Oh, Carlisle has some medical conference in Norway, everyone went for the vacation but... I felt like hanging around here."

"Dude, you have a free house. You should throw a house party!" Mike exclaimed.

She could see Edward's visible discomfort at this idea, the Cullen's were an extremely private family... No way would any of them allow random humans into their home.

"Sorry guys, my dad told Dr. Cullen he would be watching the house VERY closely while he is away. Considering my dad is a cop when he says he is going to watch something very closely he MEANS it." Bella said sighing dramatically.

She could see Edwards amused grin from the corner of her eye as his icy fingers wove into her own giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

As the group dropped the idea they headed for class. "Well played, love." He whispered.

"Well... No offense to our friends but I would like to keep the house to ourselves all week."

"Oh? Big plans have we?"

"You'll see Edward Cullen, you'll see."

The day seemed to drag, probably because she was counting down the minutes until she was alone with Edward and she could finally put her master plan into action. Just as the bell rang signalling the end of Biology the school secretary appeared at the door. She rolled her eyes perturbed by the harsh ringing going on over her head.

"Mr. Cullen! Can you bring yourself up the hallway to the desk there is someone here for you." She shouted over both the noise of the bell and the noise of their classmates.

Edward and Bella shot a nervous glance to each other. Someone to here for him? With all the family away her heart sank. This could only be bad. Perhaps she thought about the Volturi too soon.

"This could be a trap." She whispered urgently to him.

"They would never attack in public like this, it would be too risky I-" Suddenly he stopped mid sentence, his gaze softened... Like he was listening in on something.

"Oh..." Suddenly, he smiled? Why was he smiling?

"Edward?"

"I can't be sure... I think... I think its OK..." He said clearly straining to hear.

They had to walk right by the secretaries office to get to their final class of the day; math. She could not slow the erratic beating of her heart, if it wasn't the Volturi who else could it be?

"Mr Cullen, today!" The secretary screeched from the door impatiently.

She knew he could hear her heart beating like a jackhammer and she was shocked when he seemed... unbothered? His nonchalant attitude as he lazily put his bag on his back and motioned for her to follow him was leading her to bite her tongue for fear she would say something she would later regret.

The rest of their group joined them as they exited the class room, she could vaguely hear Jessica harp on about some stupid reality show she had been watching the night prior. As they turned the corner in the hallway her breathing hitched, her fear at an all time high about who or what she was going to see waiting for them.

Her hand held Edwards in an iron grip, terrified about what she assumed was their impending doom. One could only imagine her shock when her eyes landed on... a genuine stranger. A woman. Bella winced at the sight of her, she was even more beautiful than Rosalie... A feat she thought impossible. She had fiery red locks that fell to her slender waist in a mass of loose spiraling curls, her skin was as perfect as the Cullen's, ivory and smooth. She had the bone structure of a model and smooth plump rose tinted lips. She could have only been a vampire. Only a vampire could be as stunning as this. That was what she thought until... She saw her eyes. Her eyes were blue, a crystal blue that mirrored the colour of the Caribbean seas, they were framed by long thick brown lashes and they looked straight through Bella like she wasn't even there.

At the sight of her Edwards face lit up in a way she had never seen before. He dropped her hand like it was a dead weight and ran up the hallway to this woman. She seemed as elated to see him as he was to see her, running into his arms Edward gave her a tight hug, lifting her from the ground and spinning her around. He was hugging her the way Bella wished he could hug her... She knew if he held her that tight he would break every bone in her body.

"Dude..." Mikes voice shook Bella out of her shocked glance.

"Why is everyone in that family like disgustingly hot."

"Good plastic surgeons." Jessica said bitterly.

Bella knew she was walking towards them but she could not feel her feet moving. She stopped in front of them her cheeks now a flaming red. Edward had put her down at this stage but was still grinning from ear to ear. It took him a moment to notice Bella next him followed by the rest of their curious friend group.

"Oh! Ingrid this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is Carlisle's... Sister my aunt Ingrid!"

The woman now known as Ingrid looked Bella up and down slowly, she flashed Bella a smile that didn't quite reach those icy eyes.

"Bella, what a pleasure to meet you!" She said in an accent she couldn't quite place... Scandinavian perhaps?

She pulled Bella into a hug and to Bella's surprise she was... Warm? She was used to Edwards icy embrace and now compared to this one... Was this woman a vampire at all?

"Your... Aunt? No offense but Dr. Cullen does not look like someone that should have a sister this young." Jessica said pointedly.

It was true, she looked to be no older than 25 years old... Certainly not old enough to be a younger sister of Carlisle.

"Oh yes, my parents had my brother disgracefully young age. Not that you will hear him admit that any time soon." She said with a wry grin.

Bella knew this was an obvious lie but their friends seemed to eat it up.

"Edward, I have signed you out of school come on home." She smiled.

"Are you staying at our house?"

"Of course! How could I not bask in the glory of Esme's interior design. It would be a crime." She said taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. Bella could tell by Edwards face that he was hearing something in Ingrid's head that he did not like.

"Bella, come with us." Edward said taking her hand.

Part of Bella didn't want to go, this woman... She made her feel uncomfortable... Nervous...

"Alright..." She finally conceded.

As they exited the building and made way to the parking lot Edward finally spoke freely "Ingrid, what is going on?"

"Something unpleasant, we cannot discuss it here. It is risky enough that I have even come here but alas it had to be done." She frowned. "We will talk when we get back to the house" She said in an exasperated tone as she made her way over to a sleek black BMW sports car. Edward all but ushered Bella into his own car and sped off behind Ingrid up the road.

"Edward, what is going on? Who is this woman?"

His knuckles were white against the steering wheel as he focused on the road ahead.

"It's too dangerous, she should never have come here... They always keep their distance..." He said through gritted teeth.

Bella could feel her temper flare. He never kept secrets from her, he never disregarded her, but it seems since this woman appeared she was second best.

"Edward! Who is she!" Bella exclaimed in a very out of character outburst of anger. Even Edward seemed taken aback for a moment before speaking again, his face chagrin.

"There are things as a family we have never told anyone, things that could get us all killed. This is one of those things... Ingrid, the fact that she is here. Something bad is about to happen, something worse than the Volturi, something worse than James and Victoria..." He grimaced.

"Ingrid, she's Carlisle's mother. His birth mother... There are things you don't know about us... Things you are going to find hard to understand."

**/ Y'all, this fanfiction is gonna get all kinds of fucked up.**


	2. How it all began

/ I am so glad my first chapter was well received. This shall only get weirder friends.

Bella could feel herself almost laugh at what he said. Carlisle couldn't have a mother, certainly not a mother like that. Besides, he was English, born in England. That woman was not English by any stretch of the imagination. "This, is ridiculous. How can any of this be true?" She said all but shaking her head in disbelief. She was more shocked that Edward had kept this from her over anything else... They told each other everything, well... She told him everything.

"Listen, I know it is a lot to take in but I will explain it to you. Just not right now, whatever has brought Ingrid here I can assure you it is a matter of urgency. She would never risk exposing us like this." He frowned.

"Exposing you? What does that even mean!" She said her cheeks once again beginning to flame red in sheer frustration. She did not get an answer as no sooner had Edward pulled up outside the house he was out of the car. She sat there waiting for him to open the car door for her as he always did only to see him at Ingrid's car, opening it for her. Her heart dropped, no matter who had been in the picture before this Bella always had reassurance that Edward only had eyes for her. She was beginning to question if that was true. She reached for the car door handle herself when Edward finally made his way down the drive at a significantly slower speed to take her bag and walk her up to the house.

She couldn't even look at him, perhaps it seemed trivial. He just didn't get the door for her. But, he didn't get the door for her because he was all but tripping over himself to get the door for Ingrid. It left a sour taste in her mouth.

As they entered the Cullen's home Ingrid gracefully took a seat on one of the plush couches in the living room area. Edward sat across from her with an anxious crease forming in his brow. Hesitating for a moment, considering if she should even sit next to him Bella sighed and plopped herself down on the couch keeping herself an arms length away from her love.

"Ok, we are safe to talk here. What is going on." Edward said the hints of stress in his voice evident.

Ingrid looked from Edward to Bella for a moment clearly contemplating if it was safe to discuss family matters in front of this human girl, much to Bella's annoyance. After a moment she finally spoke.

"Edward, we heard about what happened in Italy. What you did, or what you were planning to do to yourself." She frowned her gaze sympathetic.

"How could you have heard about that? The only ones that know I was even in Italy are Alice, Bella and the Volturi themselves." He said the shame evident in his tone.

"I am not here to make you feel bad Edward, I have eyes and ears everywhere where my family are concerned. It would seem Aro has taken a deeper interest in the family since you started courting Bella. Of course he has begun to realize that the families gifts are all very... Familiar." She said giving him a knowing look.

"Oh no..." He whispered realization appearing on his face.

"Oh yes, that slimy little bastard had his little slaves dig deep into the family archives. We have been careful, we have been precise. But, he has started to join the dots. One of my own little spies that resides inside the Volturi's walls said he has started digging deeper into where and when Carlisle was born. He is onto us." She said with finality.

Bella felt like they were speaking another language, she couldn't understand a thing that was going on. Nothing this woman said made sense to her and yet it seemed to make perfect sense to Edward. Her heart started pounding in her chest, she needed air, she needed to leave... She needed answers. For a moment she forgot that she was sitting in a room with two creatures that could smell her rising blood and hear her erratic heart, that was until she looked up and saw both of them staring at her with a concerned glance.

"Dear, do you need a glass of water?" Ingrid asked with a raised brow.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked, his tone was concerned much to her relief but now she was embarrassed. He reached for her hand but she felt the desire to recoil. "I-I'm fine, just... Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here!" Bella finally blurted out. She was getting a little sick and tired of feeling like the weak little human in the room. She wanted answers. And she wanted them now.

Edward exhaled loudly and looked to Ingrid. "Ok." He conceded, she could tell by how he was looking at the red haired beauty that he wanted her to explain.

"Where does one begin." Ingrid grumbled. "Alright, from the beginning I suppose. In my human years I was a viking woman, a shield maiden. I lived in Norway with my parents and my brothers. I married a man from the same village, a warrior and a boat builder by trade. When we were not out raiding we worked in our village. I was a healer, I took care of the sick and helped women in labour. But, I could also see things. I could see things before they happened. We all believed it was a gift from the gods themselves but now. I am not so sure. My husband, Eryk, his mother had been a known witch... Something that rubbed off on him also. He could sense things within the trees themselves. They would tell him things. Secrets. As a family unit we were all but invincible, towns and villages crumbled at our feet. Until one day they didn't. I was betrayed by my brother, Ivar. His betrayal lead to myself, Eryk and the rest of our family to be slaughtered. You can imagine our shock when a day later, we awoke not in Valhalla but on the same battlefield. He had healed our wounds, he saw potential in our gifts. He wanted us to live, he wanted us to have children so he could create a fleet that could bring all other worlds to their knees. That was until, I fell pregnant. He became nervous, that we had created a child that could overpower him and take his throne. He ordered the demise of both my family and the child. Naturally, could not allow this to stand. So I made a plan. Eryk found his mothers sister, a powerful witch in her own right and asked her to hide us from Odin's glare. Our souls shone brightly to him, so she did all she could think to do and took our souls away. Unfortunately, in the process she also managed to take away our humanity. We turned into what you see before you. Children of Darkness. But the darkness was welcoming, it hid us, it protected us. We left Norway and moved into a settlement our people had taken over in England. The last of our humanity resided in our child. When he was born he was perfectly... Normal. But we were not. I made the choice to leave him to be raised by my cousin, she was the most average girl one could meet it was perfect really. Our thirst for blood... It put him too much at risk. Alas destiny is a cruel mistress at best. We were young and strong and immortal so like idiots we discovered we could make more vampires and did. By the dozen. Like humanity vampirism changed, some vampires became different, they adapted to their environments... They became like Edward, Carlisle and the rest of the vampires I would imagine you have met to date. Us older, original vampires are a dying breed... Myself and Eryk made sure of that. But it would seem because myself, Eryk and our family were the ones that started this little immortal tirade our human susceptibility for gifts bled out into all the undead children of the night. Councils like the Volturi were formed to keep everyone in check, to protect our race from becoming exposed to the humans. I thought I was protecting my child staying away, alas... It appears his destiny was to join the legion of the undead. We keep ourselves distanced from you all for good reason, as far as the supernatural world is concerned our breed of vampire is no more. There is a hierarchy in our world you cannot begin to comprehend. Vampires that outrank even the volturi. If they knew a child of a pure vampire was alive with a coven of his own. There would be a massacre. Our people are desperate to have the blood of a pure vampire coursing through their veins. With our blood comes even more powers, even more strength... If anyone knew Carlisle came from us, you all would be butchered. There is a reason Aro is infatuated with you all. He has never met a Coven that holds every ability that our family did as humans. He knows, he wants a war, he wants to have us all as his trophies mounted over his fireplace. He means to tell our world exactly who you are and exactly who Carlisle is. I am sorry to do this to you Edward but, you're all going to have to leave your humanity at the door for this. In a few days time it is going to happen, and the Supernatural world is going to descend upon forks and when it does, you can't be the vegetarian Cullens anymore. You will have to be what you truly are, monsters."

/ dUN dUN dUNNNNN, y'all are about to see the Cullen's on another LEVEL. Also, do we want to meet Eryk in this story? Warning: He is also fine as hell.


End file.
